


Ultrasound in the Lab

by gigi2690



Category: Fringe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigi2690/pseuds/gigi2690
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia and Peter decide to have Walter and Astrid conduct Olivia's first ultrasound in the lab. Will all go well, or has the cortexiphan and everything Olivia has gone through affected the baby?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ultrasound in the Lab

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not copy or duplicate on other sites or mediums without my consent.

Shoulders relaxed, her restless energy notably absent, a soft smile on her lips as she took in the usual ruckus that came with being in the lab; if Peter didn't know any better he'd have fallen for her well-crafted facade.

But he did. He saw the way she grazed her fingers across her forehead every few minutes –as if to brush back some stray hair from her face, only she wasn't. He knew that spot. He still occasionally woke in a cold sweat to the image of her lying dead in his arms. Bullet in the head. Killed by his own father.

It was a nervous habit she'd picked up since that day. Everything within him urged him to go to where Olivia sat in the middle of the lab, but he willed his feet to root themselves to the floor. Gene (who was standing by his side) gave a moo of encouragement. At least that's how Peter took it. The cow never seemed to care for him much. It very well might have been a "fuck you."

As much as he could see Olivia was nervous, he could also see that she wasn't ready for him yet. That had been one of the few easy parts of their relationship; they both liked to process their thoughts and feelings on their own before confiding in another.

Peter absently scratched Gene behind the ear as he took in the room. Walter was dancing around the lab, orbiting around equipment with surprising agility given his age. He'd just put on a Mahler record. Walter swore Mahler was best for aiding in fetal development. Walter stopped dancing to ask Olivia for the third time that morning if she wanted anything to eat. He was eagerly waiting for Olivia's pregnancy cravings to manifest. So far Olivia's only craving had been for sex. Lots and lots of sex. Peter had never heard of insatiable libido as a pregnancy symptom, but he had only been too happy to oblige. It wasn't that their love life hadn't been thriving before, far from it, but Olivia now wanted sex 4 to 5 times a day, and she was demanding not asking.

Olivia would look at him with such heat in her gaze that Peter would harden instantly. They'd sneak away to their own private room – Peter had nicked the key to a supply room in the basement. The basement was mostly used for storage, which meant they were allowed to be loud. Peter had asked her about it once; She'd never been the type to have sex at work. All she'd said was, "a certain redhead taught me how to indulge."

As Walter was distracted doting on Olivia – Peter was thankful to see amusement in her eyes rather than annoyance- that left Astrid to guide the two men carrying heavy equipment into the lab. Olivia had insisted they have the ultrasound in the lab rather than a hospital. As Peter shared Olivia's distaste for hospitals, he was happy to agree. Although this had been her initial reasoning, Olivia had admitted the night before that she was terrified that they'd find something wrong or abnormal with the baby. There was no way of knowing if the cortexiphan in her system or the various things that had been done to her over the years would have an impact on the baby. Peter wished he had something to offer. This wasn't the kind of thing you could google.

The equipment was set up; the men had left. Astrid and Walter were huddled around the ultrasound machine. When Peter had asked him the other day if he'd be able to do the ultrasound Walter had replied,

"If I can make a dead bird fly, I can work that contraption to see my first grandchild." Peter didn't miss the emphasis on first. Peter figured they'd find out if Walter could do it soon enough. He should have been concerned about it, but he was more concerned about the fears Olivia had voiced the night before, and truthfully this would be one of the more benign things Walter had done to Olivia. This oddly gave him comfort. Life was twisted. Olivia's eyes found his and for a moment it didn't matter. Peter wished he could linger in that moment forever – in the love in her eyes, fall in and never come out – fuck fringe, responsibility, and both universes.

One hand slide into hers with ease and he raised it to his lips to press a gentle kiss to her knuckles. His other hand slid along her torso, reverently stroking his fingers across her barely noticeable bump. He held her gaze for a few moments longer before speaking,

"Ready?" Olivia bit her bottom lip and shook her head slowly. There was no fear in her expression, but there was turmoil swimming amongst pale green.

"Be ready for me?" Peter pulled Olivia off the chair and into his arms. How far they'd come. There had been a time not too long ago when Olivia wouldn't have considered admitting she couldn't handle something let along ask for help. And she wasn't the only one that had changed. Before Olivia Peter wasn't the kind of man willing to shoulder the weight of another. Now he found he wanted to. Olivia carried so much responsibility, guilt, and pain. Peter would take it all. Even if he could, Olivia wouldn't let him.

"Hey Walter! We're ready. You guys set?" Peter's voice was steadier than his nerves.

"Just about!" Walter ran into the other room in the lab- the room he slept in. He rushed back a moment later wheeling a chair behind him that he'd dubbed 'the comfy chair.' Peter wasn't allowed to sit in it.

"All set. Olivia my dear, have a seat in the comfy chair. Astrid fetch me the gel." Walter hadn't gotten Astrid's name wrong once since the shooting. She seemed to have finally earned herself a permanent place in Walters addled mind. "Olivia, lift up your shirt." Olivia seemed unwilling to let go of Peter's hand, and for a moment he thought she'd refuse. After a still second, Olivia let go and lifted her shirt until her small bump was fully visible. Astrid returned with the gel. As Walter readied to spread it on Olivia's stomach, Olivia spoke,

"Aren't you supposed to warn me that it's gonna feel cold?" Olivia was smiling, but it didn't reach her eyes. They were unnaturally wide and darting at the ultrasound monitor as if it was there to harm her. She was stalling. Walter smiled,

"I had Astrid heat up the gel, only took a minute. I don't know why everyone doesn't do it. No daughter of mine will be dealing with that. Indeed not." He was spreading the gel now and Olivia's chest was rising and falling with uneven breathes. Peter grabbed her hand once more and drew soothing circles into her palm. Olivia's breath slowly began to steady. The monitor wasn't giving a discernable image and that was doing little ease either of their anxieties. Peter focused everything he had on remaining calm, remaining steady for her. Astrid was fiddling with the machine and muttering under her breath.

Peter was far too distracted by his heart beating in his head to discern the words. Olivia's hold on his hand was on the verge of painful.

"Got it!" Peter did hear that. "You had it on the wrong setting Walter. I told you to read the manual." Olivia's grip on his hand loosened.

"There! There's my grandchild!" The pride in Walter's voice was evident. Olivia's hand tightened on his again, but for an entirely different reason. They could see their child's heart beat. The screen was blurry. It was a mix of gray and white that reminded Peter of inkblots. But there in the center was a small form and a strong steady heart beat. Their child. Their child. It felt so much more real to him now. Walter was telling them about the baby, but Peter didn't hear anything beyond the word "healthy."

His ears were ringing. Olivia was smiling broadly- all fear and reservation wiped from her face- she was glowing. Walter was still talking, but their eyes were on each other,

"Healthy. Our baby's healthy Olivia." His face hurt from smiling so widely, but he couldn't have stopped if he'd tried. Olivia's smile was as wide as his, but there was something else in her expression. It was her 'I know something you don't' look.

"What?"

Olivia's smile was a full-blown smirk now. She laced the fingers of her free hand into his and pulled him closer to her. Peter's eyes darted up; Walter and Astrid were nowhere to be seen. He'd have to thank Astrid later. If Walter had his way he'd watch with popcorn.

"What?" He asked again, this time pouting.

"It's a girl." Peter's brow furrowed as he processed the words,

"This is a feeling?" Olivia shook her head,

"I don't know how to describe it, but I know with as much certainly as when I knew I had to cross universes to bring you back to me. I know. It's a girl. We're having a baby girl." Olivia's tone was one Peter had never heard in her before; she was in awe. Peter pulled Olivia even closer, raining her in open-mouthed kisses,

"I believe you. Of course I believe you." He whispered the words against her lips as they broke for air, "a baby girl. We're having a baby girl."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping to write a few more chapters for different stages in the pregnancy. But it may be left as a one-shot.


End file.
